


When no one cares

by bevin



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Martin Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Martin feels like no one cares about him can Chris help him see people care? Brotherly hurt\comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad my username is kagomelaci

When no one cares

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

One by one droplets of blood splattered on the white tile floor of the Tortuga . The blade glistening with a tint of crimson in the moonlight. He knew it was wrong , he knew the feeling of satisfaction looking at each self-inflicted cut was wrong ... yet he couldn't stop . 

I'm not good enough to have a brother like Chris . Chris always was the better brother always has been and always will be. Martin gazed at the bathroom mirror light blue eyes glassy with tears . Tears streamed down his gaunt face . 

 

Anorexic , starving , self-harming ,and suicidal yet nobody noticed no one ever did .

They are too busy caring for Chris to even notice me . I would rather suffer than have Chris be in my place . So I let Chris have all the attention while no one even cast me a second glance . And I would continue to do so as long as Chris was happy . At one point I had liked Aviva but I gave up because Chris had liked her .

Absentmindedly I started tracing the self-inflicted scars with trembling fingers . It had become a habit long ago , I fingered the scars to know I was still alive . 

...Just barely but still alive

Taking the blood soaked blade in slender fingers I carved yet another jagged line across my wrist . It bled instantly and yet again I heard the sickly satisfying sound of thick crimson blood meeting tile .

Drip,

Drip,

'' MARTIN!!'' Chris yelled .

And just like that, my only release of pain had been discovered . After all these years of hiding it, one moment of carelessness had caused everything to go downhill . I dropped the knife and it fell to the floor with a loud bang .Chris ran over to me .

''....M-Martin y-you did this to yourself ?'' He questioned voice almost inaudible as he gently took my wounded arm and focused on bandaging it up .

I didn't answer we both already knew the answer .Tear filled chocolate brown eyes met my sea blue ones .

'' Please tell me why ! I need to understand ... please, Martin . ''He pleaded as silent tears slipped from his eyes . I hated it

'' ....Because I'm not needed , I'm just a burden you'd be better off without me . Besides, you have Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki .'' I said quietly avoiding his gaze . After a few seconds of silence, I looked into the defiant brown ones of my brother .

A loud SMACK rang throughout the room and I was left with a stinging cheek .

'' Don't you EVER say you're not needed !! I need you you're my big brother and I love you . I admit your careless sometimes but you've never been a burden . Sure I have Aviva , Jimmy , and Koki but I need you the most . Do you hear me? I NEED YOU AND ONLY YOU!'' Chris all but yelled before tightly hugging me .

'' Thanks, Chris . ''I said

'' No problem now promise me you'll never do this again. ''He directed towards my bandaged cuts .

'' I promise '' I answered .

And we both knew that was a lie we both knew that I would continue to cut . After all, no one really cares until something dramatic happens .


End file.
